The Red Knight
by Hector Flores
Summary: Ken Kaneki had a very different childhood simply because his parents were unique in their own right. Being the son of a ghoul and a human was never easy. The death of his parents caused him to vow never to let an injustice like that happen again if he could prevent it. He might even reform that which others consider impossible and find that true love is never without challenges.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, this is a fan fiction only.

Tokyo was a wonderful and peaceful city to live in but that was before a plague began to spread and caused the weirdest of things to occur. The plague did not affect the living or as they believed and reanimated the bodies of the recently dead. These reanimated corpses began to mix with each other and before long a new species emerged.

After a very long time the human species was divided into two separate classifications. Humans or Homo Sapiens and Ghouls or Homo Necros. Looking these two together you would never be able to tell them apart. There were several things that were different among them.

The most well known fact is that unlike humans ghouls could not eat normal human food. The taste of human food was so foul and disgusting that any good would either throw it up or make himself throw it up. It wasn't only a matter of taste either for human food was actually poisonous to a ghoul and could in fact die if the ghoul digested the human food.

This would mean that they had nothing to eat right? Well sadly that is not the case. The only thing a ghoul could eat that would provide him with nourishment was in fact the flesh of a human. A single human corpse could feed a single ghoul for an entire month. The other source of food was not as nice but if a ghoul could not find a human corpse to eat there was always the alternative which was to eat another ghoul.

This last choice was particularly unwelcome and socially unacceptable in ghoul society. The practice however had another benefit other than feeding the ghoul. Through the ingestion of ghoul flesh the ghoul would actually grow stronger and in rare cases would undergo a mutation.

The plague was of course cured and by now the only means for the ghouls to reproduce was the old fashion way but unlike humans ghouls do not die from old age. So the population of ghouls slowly became numerous enough that the fearful government created an organization to eliminate the ghoul menace. The Commission of Counter Ghoul was created to eliminate the ghoul threat.

Tokyo was then divided into separate and clearly numbered sectors or wards each identified by a number. This is where our story begins in the ward called the eleventh ward. The thing that distinguished this ward from all the others was that this was always a particularly poor and violent ward compared to the rest.

It was in this ward that something strange happened again. A young beautiful black haired woman who grew up in that particular ward eventually married her childhood sweetheart and the two loved each other very much. What is strange about a happy couple like that you ask? It seems perfectly normal by most standards even ghoul standards.

The strange fact was while the black haired beauty which we shall call Yoko, was indeed human. Kenichi the young man who later became her husband was not, he was a ghoul. The first ever marriage between a human and a ghoul happened or so the young couple believed. They were the picture of marital bliss and everyone that knew them where quite happy to see the two love birds be so happy together.

Kenichi always controlled his hunger by eating the corpses of suicide victims and sometimes ghouls who tried to harm his wife. His wife ate normal food and was very health conscious as she kept her family tradition of practicing the old family style of swordplay. She was the last survivor of the practitioners of the Hiten Mitsurugi style.

Yoko eventually taught this style to her husband and thus her husband was better able to protect himself and her. This was specially true when one day she told her husband that yet another thing happened that they did not expect happened and like the previous case this too was a happy occasion.

Yoko told her husband that she was pregnant with their first child. Kenichi was overjoyed to learn they would be the parents of a baby boy. It was a difficult time the time of her pregnancy and it was particularly difficult for Kenichi. The smell that his wife's body produced during her pregnancy was something that ghouls found simply mouth watering.

Kenichi resisted the urge to take a bite out of his wife through sheer force of will. The situation got so bad that he killed dozens of ghouls by himself and ate their flesh to keep strong to continue to protect his wife and child.

After a very long and painful birth their child was born. The couple name him Ken and received his father's family name of Kaneki. This was the happiest time for the young couple as they feared the child would not grow strong enough to be born. This was often the source of much laughter between the couple as Kenichi of then joked that how could Ken not grow up strong being born from a monster woman like Yoko?

It was a happy time for the family and Ken grew up learning about ghoul and human society. He also learned to use the family style from both his father and mother. Why would a child need to learn about both human society and ghoul society you ask? It was because Ken Kaneki was different from most ghouls and humans. That was because he was both a human and a ghoul otherwise called a one eye ghoul.

His training was not the only thing he had life however, he had a love of reading which fed his hunger for knowledge. He also had a dear childhood friend by the name of Rize. He often told her that she really needed to improve her atrocious eating habits, he warned her that all that binge eating would eventually be the cause of her doom.

"Rize all good thing in life in moderation. There is no benefit in eating too much in a single sitting. I can barely finish my meal once a month. I simply don't see where you pack it all in. "

Rize was at most time a pleasant girl but sometimes she was sadistic and some would say cruel." I am a growing girl Ken, I do need my nutrition or else I won't be the beauty that can keep you attracted to me. I fear one day some other bimbo trying to steal that which is mine. "

Ken could not help but to tell her he often felt like she treated him like her personal property. Rize told her he was her property and she was his. It was an arrangement of mutual ownership for an unlimited amount of time.

His father heard that and he decided to simplify it for his boy. "what she is trying to say you two are practically married. I never figured I would one day call Rize my daughter in law but then again Ken could have had worse."

This made both of them glare at him and that made him laugh some more. If they only knew that this was going to be the last day Ken would see his father ever again. Several highly ranked ghouls actually demanded that he trained them in the Hiten Mitsurugi style but so far he had denied every one. He told them the style was a family tradition and thus could only be thought to blood relatives.

The ghouls figured if the was not going to teach them, then they would make sure he never taught anyone else. They ambushed him thinking he would be easy prey. The style he used was designed for fighting multiple opponents single handedly. It was child's play to evade the attacks of the ghouls.

The fight was not going their way so they did the single most cowardly thing ever they held his wife hostage and with his wife's life in danger he was eventually killed. The ghoul who was holding her prisoner was supposed to let her go free as soon as he was dead, but he had other plans. He first raped her, washed her clean with a pressure hose and finally when she could think he could do worse to her he ate her while she was still alive.

Yamori never had such a delightful dinner since that day and would often smile as he remembered her. The death of one's parents can be a traumatizing thing for children. Ken was no exception to this fact.

He heard that ghouls have been the ones to kill both his parents so from that day on Ken hunted ghouls every chance he got to try and avenge his parents death. He would look for ghouls that would attack the defenseless and weak. When they appeared he would follow them while hiding his presence. Once he had proof that they were the type he was looking for he attacked without mercy or restraint.

He killed the ghoul regardless of gender or age and he always did the same thing to the ghoul as they begged for mercy. He devoured them and left not even a finger left. To eat ghoul flesh would sometimes cause a mutation within ghouls. In half ghouls like he was it was certain to happen.

His Kagune had been much like his friend's Rize. The seven blades that formed from his back were deadly in their own right but thanks to the family style they made him almost impossible to defeat. The second ability he gained was a blood red armor that covered his entire body. This and his Kagune ability continued to grow stronger the more ghoul flesh he devoured.

The only reason he would not devour a ghoul if he or she was an innocent. He in fact saved so many of them while covered in the red armor that the surviving ghouls came to call him the Red Knight.

After years of continuing to grow strong Rize and Ken lost track of each other. Her binge eating had eventually caught the attention of the CCG and specially of the Ghoul Investigators otherwise called the doves.

Ken became a good friend with another boy who was also an orphan he just called him Amon. In the years of his training and push to become stronger Amon eventually invited Ken to join with him the CCG. Ken laughed at his friend and asked him if he would still invite him if he was a ghoul. Amon said that he fought for justice and nothing else.

As Amon joined as showed up one day as an investigator Ken could not help but to smile at his friend. "So you did join after all. I guess that means I should avoid you from now on doesn't it? I mean is thanks to you Doves that my lover had to leave this ward. I wonder where my beloved Rize is now?"

Amon smiled at his friend. "You are half ghoul it is true Ken, but you are also half human. Maybe I will just focus on your human half from now on. As for your missing Lover I think I heard reports from higher ranked investigators that she was spotted in the 20th ward. If you really want to be with her. I would head over there I think she might need her Knight in red shining armor. "

Ken looked at his friend and smiled." I guess I will do that, hope you have a nice time here in this ward. Do tell Mado I said hi. I guess this is goodbye for now. " Ken began to walk and as he was half a block away he heard his friend tell him to turn around which he did.

" Better than saying goodbye, how about I will see you when I see you. Keep sharp Ken don't go soft living in that peaceful ward now. There are plenty of criminal ghouls out there and we wouldn't want you growing to weak to take care of them now would we? You know my offer still stands you can join us any day you wish. The chief investigator Arima is actually wishing you would take me up on the offer. "

Ken left telling him to tell Kishou that he would spar with him anytime he wants. Just like he did always, but since he was going to be in the 20th ward to be sure to call him before hand. He needed to find a suitable place for the spar after all otherwise they might hurt some innocent bystanders and they both would not want to do that.

Amon asked him if he needed a lift to get to the ward and he simply smiled and told him not to worry he had his own way of getting there. Amon wondered what his friend meant by that until he saw him disappear in the showdown a pillar was causing on a wall. "Guess he hasn't shown me all his tricks. I guess that is fair since I haven't shown him all of mine either."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, this is a fan fiction only.

The twentieth ward was beautiful, peacefu well at least it was compared to the ward he grew up in. The place had dozens of hunting grounds, many humans and equally as many ghouls the strange thing was there was no obvious hunting going on. Ghoul and humans seem to be completely unaware of each other. The humans at the very least.

The one thing that kept Ken from enjoying this peaceful bliss was the constant worrying about his long missing lover. Ken couldn't stop thinking that those horrible eating habits of hers would eventually cause her death. In truth he did not want that to happen because he actually genuinely loved her, but he was not about to say that out loud in the book Shop he was in.

His love of reading was as constant as his love for Rize. He actually managed to get into a nice conversation with his fellow college student a loud mouth by the name of Hide or that what he said he liked to be called.

Ken enrolled in college in hopes of keeping the illusion that he came to the ward for an education. He was given a kendo scholarship of all things. He could beat the advisor which was a national champion you better believe he be welcomed into the kendo program with open arms.

"Ken will you get your head out of that horror novel and listen to me. I am going to take you the best coffee shop in the entire ward. The waitress is this blue haired beauty. " Ken wanted to hit Hide in the head to find out if it was as empty as he imagine it was.

" Hide, for the last time I don't need a girlfriend I am already spoken for. I just got separated when she moved I just need to find her. " Hide looked at the sky and shaking his head looked at his friend.

" Which is exactly why we are going to the coffee shop. If your ball and chain is as much a coffee addict as you are she is bound to go there. Even if she isn't there you can talk to the manager and maybe get to know when she shows up for her coffee. "

Ken had to admit it Hide had a point, too bad it was usually at the top of his head.

As he entered they saw that it was a nice coffee shop alright. The only thing that struck him is that every member of the staff was in fact a ghoul but not a single human seem to notice. They both sat down on a table near the window to the street. The waitress came to take their orders.

"Welcome to Anteiku, what will you have today? " The young woman seem rather friendly. Hide joked that he would have a cappuccino and her phone number. The young woman laughed pretending to blush. Ken opened his book and said that he would have a latte.

" So you like that writer, one of our frequent customers also likes that I might be able to introduce you to her. My name is Touka and you are? " He introduced himself as Ken Kaneki.

She went to get their coffees as soon as the manager seem to glare at her to leave him alone. As soon as she was gone a beautiful young woman, with a killer figure entered. She had long purple hair and a sweet seductive tone to her voice as she too ordered latte.

"Ken it is rude to stare, if you tell me that is your lover then I am going to shave my hair off and join a monastery. She is so beautiful she makes Touka look common and Touka is the most beautiful girl I know. "

The young woman heard the name Ken and asked the manager if the man sitting at the table she pointed at was Ken Kaneki? Touka told her that indeed it was and even asked why was she interested in him? She didn't answer her instead she walked at a fast pace to the young man she just asked for his identity.

She grabbed him pulled him into a warm hug and said in a happy tone. "Finally you decide to leave that dump of a ward. You have any idea how I missed you? You could have called and I would come and meet you here sooner. I better not find that you are cheating on me with some bimbo!"

Ken smiled at her and he kissed her in such a way that he was making every woman in the shop look at them with a bit of envy and a slight blush visible on their faces. "Rize you know that I could not use my cellphone since you took it with you. Rize Kamishiro this is my soon to be monk fried Hideshi, Hide this is my beloved lover Rize. Truth be told I rather call her my wife but she would need to settle down and fix a few of her bad habits. "

Hide was not believing what he heard this beauty was the lover his friend was looking for. Why did it take him so long to find her? A beauty like her shouldn't be that hard to spot." You say I have bad habits, your one to talk mister. Who is it that leaves the toilet seat up? Who is the one that always skips breakfast? And who is it that snores like a grisly bear with a head cold?"

This turned the situation back to normal it seems. Touka took the tray with their orders to their table. "Your cappuccino, and two lattes. I hope you will enjoy them. She placed Rize's cup glaring at her while she left."

"Husband I think that waitress is jealous of me? You didn't cheat on me with her? That could explain why it took you so long to find me. " She took her cup and took a sip waiting for an answer.

" First off we aren't married yet, we still haven't had the paperwork or ceremony yet. Second I never cheat on you Rize you should know better. Well true I did sort of cheat with your mom a long time ago but you said that didn't count. "

Hide was watching this like he was seeing a TV show." You did not cheat because she just was showing appreciation for the birthday gift you bought for her. "

Ken remembered the day quite easily, it was the day he became her steady boyfriend." She did kiss me on my cheek as I recall. " Rize told him that they were she and him were five years old at the time.

" You two argue like you been married for years. I guess I better start reading my sutras I won't be a good monk if I don't know them well. " Hide joked as he saw them interact with each other.

" Since I seem to be the third wheel I better leave you two love birds alone. I will leave the money for our coffees here. Consider it my treat, see you tomorrow at our regular kendo practice don't be late. Captain Arima is already mad at you for beating him. "

Hide left and so did most of the human clients with them gone they could talk freely." Honestly husband, you should have come sooner Yamori was in town as still is. I would think you would want to get revenge for what he did to you. "

" I might even have a present for you. His precious little tool made of that weird metal the doves seem to love so much. " She placed the pliers on top of the table and he did take them.

" Rize what do I have to do to get you to stop your binge eating habit? You have any idea how I worry about you? I told you once and I will tell you till the grim reaper takes us apart. I love you, and you know how much. "

Rize saw him finish his cup and ask for a refill. " I will stop my binge eating when you stop being a cannibal and start eating food for a proper ghoul diet. I mean you haven't killed a human yet you eaten dozens if not hundreds of ghouls. You can't say my eating habits are bad while yours are even worse. Fix yours and I will fix mine. "

Ken saw the glares the staff was giving him as she finished saying that. He turned and looked at the smiling face of his lover as she knew this was going to happen." How can you eat human flesh Rize? They have so much fat, stringy and bland. They got all these chemicals and you don't know what kind of diseases they carry. "

Rize could not help but to laugh." And you have no problem eating your own kind? " she asked as she finished her cup and asked for a refill.

" Of course I have no problem, ghouls are usually lean, low in fat, typically healthy. I know where they been and what they eat so I have no reason to worry about. It's not like I eat that many or indiscriminately. I eat the cowards and bullies of our race. I am doing a service to the community by getting rid of them. "

Ken received his refill and so did Rize." How about we make a deal? You stop eating ghouls and I stop my binge eating when you can make an honest woman out of me and secure regular meals for us. So how about it deal? "

Ken told her that even if he didn't eat them that would not mean he wouldn't kill them." My innocent mother was eaten by a man who promised to keep her safe if my father met his conditions. He did and the man still ate her. Any ghoul that harms the innocent will die by my hands. There are more than enough people dying daily to keep us ghouls well fed. There is no excuse for using such underhanded tactics. "

Yoshimura decided to go and enter this conversation." Red Knight not everyone is as strong as you. They may have to do such things in case of desperation. What will you do if a desperate ghoul is before you? Will you kill an innocent ghoul just like the doves? "

Ken smiled and walked over to Rize placing his hand on her shoulder." I will take the innocent ghoul and teach them the proper way to secure his or her food. I will always protect the innocent be they ghoul or human. I do not let those that harm the innocent survive. "

Ken placed a kiss on her left hand and smiled to her." As for our wedding name the time and date I will be there, I love you Rize Kamishiro. As to secure food I can secure a body per month easily. More people die due to suicides alone each week. I found this lovely little highway that seems to be a preferred place for people to end their lives. "

" With proper refrigeration and storage you can store food for an entire year and not go hungry a single day. " Yoshimura smiled as he saw someone who actually was saying exactly what Anteiku was trying to teach the ghouls of local community.

" I don't need a ceremony, a simple civil wedding will do. I do however need a ring on my left hand and one on you. " Ken took out a small box and smiled as he saw they met her approval. He simply said that he had them ready before he got to the coffee shop just to be ready.

As the couple left Yoshimura could see why the CCG left him alone, he also understood that he still hunts for the man responsible for the death of his parents. He was thankful that he was not the one he was looking for.

Rize was good at her word, and seeing that he indeed secured enough food for them both she stopped her binge eating ways the same day they got married. It was kind of funny to see the formerly feared binge eater dressed in a white outfit and him in a dark business suit getting married with a human and a ghoul as their witnesses.

Uta was the ghoul witness for this particular wedding. In his own words he would not miss this for the world. The male was a kind of sunrise because they didn't expect him to show up. It was the Chief Investigator Kishou Arima who up to that day continued his hobby of teaching Kendo at the local university in his free time.

As the justice of the peace was about to conclude the ceremony he asked Ken. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, support and protect till death do you apart?" he didn't wait a second before he said he would.

He turned to Rize and asked her a question. "Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor support and protect till death do you apart?" She also said she would with tears show under her eyes.

The man stood before the happy couple and said. "In the presence of these witnesses and by the power granted to me by the government I name you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, this is a fan fiction only.

Rize tried to sound all sweet and loving but she was having a really hard time doing that. "Ken, now that I am your wife I can ask you anything right? You wouldn't hold secrets from me now would you? You know trust is very important for a healthy marriage."

Ken took her by surprise by kissing her on her lips in such a tender and romantic way it caught the guests by surprise. The wedding party had been quite the ordeal to prepare since they had to include food that the couple could eat and rhe guests too.

"Sure thing my beloved wife. You can ask me anything. " Rize smiled tenderly before she grabbed him by he neck of his suit and glared at him with her eyes changing color to their blood red irises and the white part of her eyes turning black.

" Good, then tell me husband what made you invite the chief ghoul investigator to our wedding? You do remember that he is a member of an organization dedicated to our extermination. You do remember that don't you! "

He cleared his throat and said that he didn't invite him. He invited his childhood friend Amon." I am only guessing but Amon couldn't make it somehow and Kishou is actually filling in for him. Isn't that right Arima? "

The man placed his drink down and looked at Ken with a smile." In part it is true that he could not attend. The other part was to remind you my offer still stands. You can join CCG any time you decide to take my offer. "

Ken looked at his frequent sparring partner and began shaking his head. " I didn't accept that offer for several reasons. One I am a ghoul you do remember that right? Second and probably more important I already have a job. I am a city coroner, I can't possibly join since I am already so busy with my work."

Arima asked what kind of arrangement did he make with the city. "It was nothing really that difficult. I conduct autopsies and write a report for the local law enforcement agencies. If the family of the deceased does not claim the body of the dead in my custody. I can take it for my nourishment. I get a nice salary to secure a dealing and basic needs also. How can I possibly leave such a great job? "

The guy had to agree it was a rather nice job for him. He had a wife and eventually God forbid a few kids. He wouldn't quite that job in his situation.

That is when Rise told him she wanted to work also." Look Ken, I get that most guys want to be the providers of the family but I don't feel like not contributing to our family. I want to work too. Maybe that will help improve my reputation among our kind while I do so. "

Yoshimura felt that it was a wonderful idea and even though he was listening in on a private conversation he told himself that he did it for a good reason.

" Excuse me I don't mean to be rude. I happen to hear what this young lady said. I happen to have an opening here at Anteiku. You two would work in relative short distance from each other. I also would like to talk with you, Mr. Kaneki about something else. This in private. It can wait if you so deem it necessary. "

Ken knew what he wanted to talk about. Anteiku was a very well known ghoul support organization after all. He was more than likely going to ask what he planned to do with Jason and if he could send a few of those corpses to them. They would need them to provide food for ghouls that couldn't take care of their own needs.

"The private talk as long as it is not long I can meet with you tomorrow morning. The job is something my beloved wife would have to decide. I do think it is a good chance to repair the damage done in the past. "

Touka didn't like the idea one bit, and tom wouldn't mind having someone help around the shop. It would give him more time to take care of the suicide Hill clean up.

The next morning he was there, ready to talk with him." Very well Yoshimura, I need to know what do you need to talk with me about? I know that you want to ask me about a few things but I got autopsies to do so make it quick if you be so kind?"

Yoshimura sat down and indeed he had things to discuss. "Well Ken, I would like to ask you to tell me if you could spare some of those unclaimed corpses. You know we provide for ghouls that can't provide for themselves or their families. If possible could you help us with this?"

Ken was expecting this and he came prepared with his documentation. "As it stands there is a murder every twelve seconds in this city. Those are not ghoul related. On average I get forty to fifty unclaimed corpses per month. So of course I can help. The only thing is this, those corpses come with a condition. I don't want to hear that the ghouls that eat them go on a hunt for a little snack. No touching kids you understand why don't you? "

Yoshimura was glad to hear that Ken was also very much into protecting the innocent." The other thing I need to talk about is Yamori. Do you still plan to have a fight with him? It has been quite a few years since he did anything to you. Could you possibly forgive him? I just don't want the doves to come and cause trouble in my ward. "

Ken tried very hard to control himself. His cup was showing plenty of cracks as he was trying to contain his rage." Listen Owl, I am a very patient and honorable person. That sick bastard is a member of the group that killed my father, and he killed and devoured my mother which they promised to never touch in writing. Can you forgive the man that killed your parents? That broke his own vow? "

Yoshimura knew that Ken was angry and rightly so, he would never call him by the CCG designation otherwise." Why must you get revenge Knight? You know that it never leads to anything good. Why must you be so obsessed with revenge. The community is at peace here. If you cause a commotion there are families of innocent ghouls that would suffer like you did. "

Ken got up and gave him a schedule and an address as to where to pick up the groceries as they called them." I am not looking for him, but if he comes to where I am that is a different matter. I am not doing this for revenge however I am only doing this to prevent him from doing the same thing he did to me to someone else. "

Ken walked up to the counter and paid for the cup and the coffee." CCG calls me Knight because I am honorable Yoshimura. I must protect the innocent, and sometimes to protect the innocent you must deal with the beasts that would do them hard. "

In the end Rize accepted his offer and the coffee shop was a lot more popular because of it. Ken continued to work his job and the city prosecutor could not be happier. The level of detail and even his testimony in some cases made his work a lot easier.

The next time he had an unexpected visitor was from Amon. He always treated each other as what they were, long friends and sometimes sparring partners when they had the time. "Amon what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Mado came shorty after Amon entered the room. "As much as I love to hear you two chat. This is not a social visit. I never thought that it was true. A monster, a ghoul of all things working as a city coroner." Mado still had a deep hatred of ghouls it seems.

He placed a pair of pliers but the sound was a bit off. "Can you tell me what these thing is?"

Ken went over after covering the body he was working on. "Let me see, they look like a pair of pliers that we use here." He picked them up and from the weight he knew what he was holding.

"Indeed they are pliers that we sometimes use to cut free fingers and toes to free evidence post mortem. This is specially made of quiquey metal which is what your weapons are usually made from. This makes the pliers very strong and durable."

He opened the jaws and saw what he was expecting. "Indeed this is used by a none Profesional and it has been used many times. The scratches in the inside pretty much tell this person has a rather clumsy grip."

"This is clearly a tool for torture. Anything else you need Amon, cause I got some new bodies to autopsy and catalogue. It never surprises me the degree humans will go to do harm unto each other and you call us monsters. I would say this is yet another example of the pot calling the kettle black. "

Mado didn't like the implications of that but he kept quiet till he finished. Manners are important after all."It seems Jason lost his favorite tool. I would think you of all people would be interested to know that Jason is in your ward. Doesn't he have a history with your wife and your own family? "

Amon apologize for Mado's comments as he saw the man laughing like an absolute maniac.

The coroner in the table next to him was having trouble so he decided to help. In the time since he began his work as coroner people that worked there began to call him chief as a sign of respect.

"Chief, do you mind me asking you a question?"

Ken smiled at her and told her she could ask him anything at all.

"Why are you always kind with ghouls? You treat them as people rather that what we hear mindless, heartless monsters. I could never figure this out. It is almost as if you think of them as people. "

Ken continued to examine the body before him as he talked." Ghouls are people Mirata. They don't normally eat human flesh out of a morbid pleasure or sick impulse. It is in fact the only thing they can eat at all. I hope if my examples are kind of graphic but it does help people understand. "

He cracked open the rib cage to check the condition of the heart and lungs.

" I will describe to you the same meal but first as a human and then what a ghoul would see. A large burger, well cooked meat, crisp lettuce, tomato, pickles all in a sesame seed bun. On the side French fries and large glass of soda. Doesn't that sound good? "

Mirata had to agree it sounded wonderful.

" Now what the ghoul feels he is eating were he to eat this meal. The meat taste like leather from an old shoe that had been dipped in raw sewage, the lettuce taste like used toilet paper, the tomatoes feels like he is eating a tea coaster made of rubber. The pickles have the flavor of rancid bird droppings. "

" The French fries taste like lead pencils and the soda might as well be urine that has been taken from a truck stop toilet. Now tell me that sounds wonderful? "

Mirata was having a hard time not throwing up it seems." You would die if you eat that garbage wouldn't you? Well that is exactly what happens to a ghoul if he was to digest human food. He dies in excruciating pain. Not unlike our poor woman before us who should really have buckled her seat belt. "

" So ghouls eat humans because that it is the only thing they can eat. I have to admit I never thought of that. "

He finished writing the report and looked at her with a smile." Just like not all humans are saints not all ghouls are Devils. There are good people on both sides some humans can make the ordinary ghoul seem decent and some ghouls can make the most psychotic human seem only little eccentric. "

The young woman saw Ken continue to work on another body. It was until the shift was over that she asked him how did he know so much about Ghouls in the first place.

" That is simple Mirata, the reason I know ghouls so well and how they feel is that I am a ghoul. I been one since the day I was born. "

Mirata then in an impulse asked him a question she would always regret asking." Then why don't you eat the bodies as you examine them or try to kill me for a mid day snack or any of the people that work his office?"

Ken decided to prove he was a ghoul by activating his eye. "Mirata I am a law adding ghoul. I don't require to eat more than a single human corpse in a month. The city actually gives me the corpses of the unclaimed victims to help feed myself and my wife. I even provide for a local charity. You and the people that work with me here have absolutely nothing to fear from me. I on the other hand could have plenty of reason to fear you. "

" You could make up a false report to CCG causing them to send investigators like Mado and Amon to come and kill me. So trust me Mirata I will never harm you. I only wish the same can be said about you and our fellow coroners. "

Ken deactivated his eye and saw that his message was understood loud and clear." Don't you worry about me Chief. I will never betray you. Just as I know I can always trust you. Have a good night, sir. Do send my best wishes to your wife Rize from me. "

" Will do Mirata, just going to check to see if my wife needs anything. I will be back later. Don't forget to file your report as usual. We don't want to suffer the wrath of the district attorney's office now do we?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, this is a fan fiction only.

As Ken reached his home he knew his beloved wife was having a fresh cup of coffee. The smell was reaching him as he opened the door. "Rise, mind if I have a cup of that coffee? I want to sit down and have to tell me everything that happened to you. I know you must be stressed."

Rize smiled as she got him a cup and set it right next to her seat. "I wouldn't say that it was stressful, but several customers kept eyeing my figure. It stopped once I delivered their coffee and they saw my ring."

Ken sat down kissed her in her lips in the most tender way he could. "You are one beautiful lady Rize, I guess that is another example of damn if you do and damn if you don't. I know I am the luckiest guy around. My beloved wife, is kind, caring, supportive, understanding and to top it off beautiful and gentle."

Rize told him he was not such a bad catch himself. "So anything happened that would cause our home problems?" Rize saw him take a sip from his cup. He truly liked the taste of the coffee. It must be from the Blondie brand.

"Well there are a few things that caused me to be worried. First two doves from the main office came to ask me about a rather well used pair of pliers we use that type to cut off fingers and such. The other thing this doves said that Jason is apparently in our ward. Please be careful Rize, I don't want to lose you. "

Rize smiled as she heard his concern in his voice." I know that if you can save me my Knight in shining armor will come and save me. I am a very kind person Ken, but trust me when I say I am not defenseless. You can relax and yes we don't need anything from the store. Don't worry I did the grocery shopping before I came to our home. "

Ken looked at her and smiled." I swear sometimes you read my body language like I am an open book. " She kissed his cheek and whispered that she could because she paid attention to him.

" So Ken what exactly do you plan on doing tonight? " Rize asked him almost wanting him to say he was staying home. She knew better but she always hopped that it would happen.

" I need to finish the reports for today's autopsies and finish the last minute autopsies and food delivery in the alley behind my workplace. I did promise the Owl I would help him. I will be back by ten. Then we can have some fun, is that what you wanted to know? "

Rize was blushing as he said that." We are newlyweds my love. It is quite common for newly married couples to do that,or maybe are you cheating on me with one of those lady coroners that work with you?"

Ken could not help but to laugh, "Rize I love you and you know that. I am only interested in doing that with one woman in my life and she is the one I married. Besides the only woman working is Mirata and she likes girls by the looks of it."

Rize knew better than to doubt her husband, and she was not going to argue about something that had no reason. "Just remember something Ken, you are mine and I am yours. I don't ever want to us to be apart. I might even want to start thinking about a few little ankle bitters if you aren't careful."

The two enjoyed a light dinner and after some tender loving they fell asleep in each others arms. It was no better place in the entire world than being able to enjoy each other, and sleep this way.

Early the next morning he got up and gave a little kiss to his still sleeping wife. "Got to go to work, love you." He got dressed and he exited their home. He was in a good mood as he reached his workplace.

The one thing about his work he would never have to worry about a slow day. He began to do the autopsy of a young teenager. By the looks of it he was doing tricks with his motorcycle when a drunk driver hit the teenager and sent him and his bike into a pole.

This was not as easy as that as he soon realized the reason why he was doing tricks on his motorbike. The teen was high on some rather horrible new drug that had been sold around the city. "Great, not only is the guy who was drunk guilty of killing the kid, but the kid is also guilty of using an illegal substance. I guess the drunk driver is the only one that is going to pay for his crime though."

The others came in to work and as always they greeted Ken with a great deal of respect and warmth. "So Chief how many have you done so far?" Mirata asked as she got ready for the days work.

"It was a slow morning, I just got finished with this teen when you guys came in. I have to warn you. The new drug has just claimed it's first casualty. Come over and see the effects so that you can identify it. I swear it's like his brain was fried and then put into a blender. It will make you wish you skipped breakfast. That is saying something coming from me. "

This made the people in the room laugh, they did look and true enough the effects of the new drug were horrific to be sure.

Mirata as always paid attention and took notes. It was almost amusing to see her take notes about the new things that could kill people. "You writing a horror novel, or why do you need to make drawings to illustrate your notes?" Amaro asked his friend as he looked at Mirata's notes.

"I just decided to make a clean and easy to understand notebook. I am planning to send this thing to the other cities. This might help them do their jobs a lot better. "

The guy next to Amaro a guy named Kenichi said that maybe she should write a textbook instead. He complained that most of his college textbooks lacked the illustrations that she was making for her own notebook.

They each continued to work on their own table as they saw Ken do his work. It was always amazing to watch. He could do things so quickly and organized that he finished three autopsies by the time the rest finished one.

That morning the office had a surprised visit from the district attorney. The man looked the same as ever, he was a big man who had this horrible mustache and you could always confuse him for a walrus wearing a suit.

"So Ken, what do your think about this new drug that is out on the streets today. I imagine you think the same as I do. Disgusting what these bastards are selling to teens these days. They even are using something that they shouldn't be using. Have you heard what they are calling it? Ghoul candy. That is just plain sick. "

Ken looked at the man and began shaking his head. He told him this drug was so horrible and invasive that no ghoul would even want to smell it." This stuff is horrible alright, the autopsy of the teen I did this morning shows why. The teen would have been dead within a couple of hours even if the drunk driver didn't hit his motorcycle. "

" If the police doesn't do something about this, we are going to have to ask for a bigger storage space. This is never a good thing. Almost makes you reconsider having kids these days. "

The man had to agree with Ken, the situation was not something pleasing to think about when thinking that your own kids could run into someone selling this junk." So do we know how it is ingested at the very least. "

Ken took his notes from the autopsy of the teen." It is liquid by the looks of the needle marks and the damage done to his esophagus. I say it can be ingested or injected. Thank goodness it is not something that they can sniff. I hate to think of the damage it would do if they drug dealers make a spray bottle or can version of this junk. "

Mirata had to agree that this was a disturbing case for certain and coming from Ken this was made even more obvious. The two kept working trying to get as much information into the file so that the district attorney's office would put more pressure into finding the people making and selling the new drug.

They finished the other autopsies and having finished early he decided to go out for some coffee at the coffee shop his wife worked at. Having dealt with that case made him feel the need to see his wife and know that she was safe.

Anteiku was a rather cozy coffee shop and they unlike many places had both human and ghoul customers. The humans enjoyed the variety of coffees the shop had on the menu and the ghouls had some good coffee to curb their hunger a bit.

As he walked into the coffee shop he saw his wife working the tables as Touka and the others worked the counter. The manager knew that something must be wrong for Ken to show up and so he went to see if something was bothering him.

Rize took his order and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she went to prepare his order. Several of the male customers glared at him when she kissed him, and it wasn't only the human customers either. Some ghouls also glared at him for the same reason as the humans did.

"Kaneki, it is rare for you to come into the shop for an afternoon coffee. Did something happened at work that was disturbing? You know you can always talk with me." Yoshimura sounded like a concerned businessman to the others.

"Just that their is a new drug out in the streets. This stuff is insidious to say the least. I have seen some bad things at work but this is by far the worst I have ever seen. I will spare you the details. I don't want to ruin everyone's coffee break. "

Yoshimura knew then why he came to the shop. It was as quite clear that he wanted information about who was distributing the new drug. It was no small secret among the ghoul community that the coffee shop was a good place to obtain information. Yoshimura's information network could but some intelligence agencies to shame.

"The drug is called Rail and it is more than likely being distributed by people who hate both ghouls and want to make an inordinate amount of money, without carrying for the consequences. Rail has been going around as a supposed drug that can keep people safe from being eaten by ghouls. "

Yoshimura knew from his silence that he suspected as much." As such it had become quite popular with people who can't handle the fear of ghouls. In a sense it does work, the smell their decaying bodies give in fact are disgusting even to ghouls. However the smell comes at a result of systematic organ decay. This is more than likely what killed the people that have come to your office. "

Ken looked at his coffee and took a big gulp." So my suspicions are correct, this is done by people that prey on the fear of others. I am also thinking it is a CCG clandestine operation since this harms ghouls in some way by reducing our food supply. Did you think the same thing Owl? Or am I as some would say jumping the gun? "

Yoshimura was quite impressed that he was not really here to get information, rather he was here to check his own hypothesis." In part I would say the Doves are involved, but I could also say the people making it are criminals since this drug is being distributed as a common illegal substance. "

Ken didn't like this one bit." So there is nothing we can do about it. If we go to war with the syndicate making this drug. That will only make the nest send a lot more Doves to our district and we don't need that. If this drug keeps spreading it might happen anyways as ghouls will lose their minds to hunger. " Ken finished his cup.

Yoshimura agreed that the new drug was indeed making it hard for both humans and ghouls. He did however had a suggestion that he would be sure to listen to. He would not even suggest it if he didn't know that he would in fact listen for the benefit of not only ghouls but humans as well. It must come natural since he was both.

"Knight, I do have an idea. I happen to know the places where this drug is being circulated and sold. I can give you the info and you can in turn give it to that district attorney you often send your reports to. This however must remain secret. It would cause a scandal if we of Anteiku are seen helping human law enforcement. Some might even retaliate and say we are traitors. "

His eye turned black as it would on any ghoul that dropped his disguise but he did so for a second." The implication that I would reveal my sources is insulting more than you can imagine. My beloved wife works here and you should know the extent I would go through to keep her safe. If you don't trust me then I will have to find the information some other way? "

He got up and left the money for his coffee. Yoshimura asked him how would he find the information if he didn't give it to him. Ken looked dead serious as he said he would simply find a dealer and extract the information from him with some rather inventive questioning tactics.

Yoshimura stood up and walked up to him. "You would torture many people to get this information? Would you truly use such horrible tactics Knight?" Ken told him again that to protect the innocent he would go through any lengths. To protect Rize he would march through the gates of hell if he had to.

Yoshimura saw that he indeed would use such tactics and seeing that he had no other alternative he gave him a file folder with the information about the drugs harmful effects, who was making it and where it was currently being sold. "To keep the Doves from finding the corpses of the dealers you would no doubt kill. I give you the information. Please keep the source secret."


End file.
